Deja vú
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Drarry. La deuda que obtiene Draco, después de ser salvado por Harry del Fuego Maldito, es demasiado grande y hace crecer en él sentimientos extraños. ¿O quizá no es la deuda la que lo hace sentir así? Ahora, ¿cómo pagará Malfoy a Potter?


**Deja vú.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no había hecho limpieza a su baúl del colegio. Ese día, movido por un instinto salido de quién sabe dónde, se decidió a sacar todas las cosas inservibles y reemplazarlas o tirarlas. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, por supuesto, pero algo le indicaba que siguiera con la tarea. Ese tipo de magia que Dumbledore siempre había explicado como una de las más poderosas y misteriosas de todas: la intuición.

Esa misma intuición que lo había hecho regresar para su último año en un Hogwarts aún destrozado por la guerra, que lo había obligado a pedirle a Ginny más tiempo para pensar, que lo hacía embarcarse en diferentes aventuras...

Examinó el chivatoscopio que Ron le había regalado tantos años atrás, rememorando viejos tiempos. Por suerte, el extraño artefacto seguía inmóvil. Si hacía lo contrario, Harry no dudaba que entraría en pánico y buscaría a Voldemort hasta debajo de las sábanas. Sin embargo, la paz era absoluta y se cernía por sobre de todos, incluyendo el chivatoscopio, lo cual lo hacía reírse de sus tontos pensamientos. Aquella cosa no volvería a sonar jamás y eso le alegraba. Le quedaba una larga vida por delante, hermosa, fructífera. Aventó el objeto a una de las esquinas más lejanas de la habitación y se tiró sobre su cama, imaginando los días por venir.

Tenía tarea y muchas cosas que hacer, los ÉXTASIS no se habían cancelado y pronto tendría que examinarse para ser auror. Aún con todo, no le daba miedo. Es más, hasta estudiaba con verdadero ahínco, con ayuda de Hermione, como si fuese una rata de biblioteca. Ahora que se veía totalmente libre de la guerra y de su enemigo, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Dio un largo bostezo antes de darse la vuelta sobre su cama. Pero la tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Alguien abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Suponiendo que era Ron, se quedó muy quieto en su posición inicial y esperó a que saliera, pero el visitante no se fue. A lo mejor era Neville, quizá Dean o Seamus... se volteó para ver si lo necesitaban, pues no se oía ningún sonido en el lugar.

Casi se queda sin aire cuando vio a uno de sus peores enemigos frente a él: Draco Malfoy. La última vez que habían hablado había sido cuando se salvaron de morir a manos del Fuego Maldito, encontrarlo súbitamente en su habitación era demasiado extraño. Quizá iba a joderlo, como siempre, nunca habían sido buenos amigos. Pero... ¿molestarse en ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor? ¡Qué estupidez!

Se levantó de un salto, varita en mano, apuntando a su objetivo con dolorosa precisión. Estaba pensando en cuál hechizo usar cuando Malfoy por fin abrió la boca.

—No he venido a pelear, Potter —de manera que se dieran a entender mejor sus intenciones, alzó ambas manos, como si fuese a ser arrestado, mostrando que en ellas no había ningún arma—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Que sea rápido, Malfoy —escupió con verdadero enfado el de ojos esmeraldas, dándose la vuelta—. En primera, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Slytherin ya no existe —puntualizó el rubio—. No somos más enemigos. No después de que me salvaste aquella vez.

A Draco le costaba mucho trabajo decir aquellas palabras, aún seguía bastante atado por el orgullo que su padre le había enseñado a mostrar, pero por primera vez en su vida, quería ser sincero. Sobretodo cuando existía ese vínculo extraño hacia Harry, porque éste le había salvado la vida. Quería deshacerse de él y eso era lo adecuado ¿no? Si le daba las gracias el estúpido sentimiento se iría.

—No creas que eso es suficiente —musitó Harry, volviendo a darle la cara, tenía el ceño fruncido y escupía las palabras con mucha violencia.

—Cállate, Potter. Estoy harto de esto. Sólo vine a decirte gracias ¿está bien?

La habitación se quedó en silencio, como si alguien hubiese hecho un _muffliato_. A Harry le habían sorprendido bastante aquellas palabras, aunque no sabía si se decían de corazón.

—De nada, Malfoy.

El aludido se dio la vuelta para marcharse a hacer cualquier cosa, pero no se sentía aliviado. ¿No se suponía que eso bastaría para alejar el extraño sentimiento? ¿No era un lazo mágico obligatorio que ya estaba roto? Maldeció para sus adentros, quizá aquella no era la solución verdadera. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser?

Harry había vuelto a su siesta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y rogó porque Ron regresara de su paseo con Hermione para olvidar la pesadumbre que le habían provocado las palabras de Draco, recordándole el sufrimiento que éste había tenido y cómo de alguna manera, lo había ayudado a escapar de la Mansión de los Malfoy, durante los últimos meses de la guerra contra Voldemort. Siempre le había parecido afligido y temeroso, había sido obligado a adoptar aquella actitud desdeñosa y Harry sospechaba que él hubiese terminado igual si los Dursley hubiesen querido. No era su culpa en absoluto y por eso, las palabras le escocían en el pecho.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo hundía la cama, justo a la altura donde estaban sus pies. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco no se había marchado, lo cual lo hacía más difícil.

—Ya lárgate, Draco.

Malfoy se limitó a sonreír tímidamente. El hombre nunca pensó que lo vería así y era lo suficientemente extraño como para asustarlo. En cuanto al Slytherin, tenía un millón de pensamientos raros cruzando su mente, cada uno más bizarro que el anterior. Se estaba dando cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia el Gryffindor no eran los de odio que siempre había creído, aunque había algo de envidia en ellos también. Quería ser como él, quería formar parte de su grupo. Aunque de una forma un poco más especial...

Capturó su rostro en apenas segundos y unió sus labios. Harry forcejeó para intentar sacárselo de encima. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquél hurón? Joder, qué él no era homosexual. ¿O sí...? Sus manos dejaron de luchar cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que quedaron inmóviles, hechas puño a sus costados. Draco seguía con los labios apretados contra los suyos, pero no hacía ningún movimiento, aquello también le desconcertaba, había sido un impulso y no sabía en qué iba a terminar.

El chivatoscopio empezó a emitir un pitido potente y ambos se separaron, buscando el origen de semejante alboroto. Quizá de alguna manera el artefacto los había salvado de ser descubiertos, aunque... ¿dónde estaba el enemigo?

El cuarto se evaporó de la mente de Harry y dio un salto sobre la cama, con la frente empapada en sudor. Había sido un sueño. Aunque el chivatoscopio si sonaba en realidad. La puerta se abrió con verdadero dramatismo y Draco entró en la habitación.

¿Un dejá vù? Ya pronto lo sabría...

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **El primero y probablemente el único Drarry de toda mi vida x'D. Lo escribí para un concurso con la misma temática en el foro de CemZoo, aunque aún no me dan calificaciones estoy bien segura de que esto no va a ganar. Estoy aferrada al canon con uñas y dientes, crecí con él y me es difícil imaginarme otra pareja (menos Ron/Luna y Harry/Hermione x'D), así que esto fue verdaderamente un gran reto para mí.

Espero que si alguien lee esta cosa horrible me de su sincera opinión, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, todos ellos son gratamente aceptados.

Pueden notar que incorporé algunas cosillas de los libros y cómo éste se situa después del final de libro 7. Aunque todos sabemos que Harry no volvió a Hogwarts, ¿o sí? No recuerdo muy bien la entrevista con Rowling ya x'D, pero creo que es así. Además, incorporé eso de la deuda de Draco a Harry, como la que tenía Colagusano, motivo por el cual piensa que siente eso hacia él x'D.

Bueh, eso es todo, gracias por leer y comentar si tienen tiempo.

Ja ne!


End file.
